Nacht
is a Mavro and also the older brother of Heidi, whom he calls as "Barschheit". He is the said man who appears in Heidi's memory and the one he has been searching to uncover his past.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 14 Personality Nacht shares Heidi's love of performing experiments. While Heidi is seemingly bound by a normal moral code, Nacht completely disregards the well being of his subjects, even taking sadistic pleasure from causing them harm. He does not care who the objects of his abuse are, as shown by his willingness not only to murder one his comrades, but also to toy with his brother's life. Appearance Nacht shares many physical characteristics with Heidi, most noticeably his spiked up hair and angular face. However he is much taller than Heidi, being an adult of above average height. His most noticeable physical trait is the star shaped mark on his chin, which allowed Heidi to identify him as the man from his memories. Abilities Spatial Manipulation Through some unknown method Nacht is able to create portals; these portals allow him to transport objects from one point to another. Nacht creates these portals by expelling a black substance from his hands. He is very versitile in the use of this substance as he is able to create portals in a variety of shapes in sizes. This ranges from creating large portals to transport himself to a series of small portals used to tear a person into pieces. Plot Labyrinth of Mist Arc The moment Dodomekis is about to be defeated by Nils' and Heidi's Cage Violate attack, Nacht is able to save the said Mavro by transferring him through his dimensional portal. Later on, as Heidi and Nils celebrate their supposed victory, Nacht can be seen making his appearance by creating a huge black dimensional portal where a confused Dodomekis can be seen falling from inside of it. Nacht then starts talking to Dodomekis while mentioning that he has been aware of all the said Mavro's action. After that, he starts reminiscing on the event of six years ago while revealing to Barschheit that he is his older brother.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 14-18 While everyone still confusing about the fact that the newly appeared Mavro is Heidi's older brother, Nacht proceed on entering his dimensional portal. Unexpectedly, he comes out right in front of Heidi as he touched him and asking whether his younger brother's poor condition is due to Dodomekis' poison. As everyone still being amazed by Nacht's Spatial Manipulation ability, he transferred himself back to Dodomekis' side. After judging that Dodomekis had been worn out from his previous fight, Nacht then allows the said Mavro to return home as Nacht prepares to create a portal. Unfortunately, to Dodomekis' unawareness, Nacht transferred only a part of his stomach instead of his whole body. Nacht's cruel act resulted in Dodomekis starts screaming in agony while asking for a reason from his superior. However, as he doesn't care about the unfortunate Mavro, Nacht simply answers by saying that he will send Dodomekis back piece by piece as he gives him an eerie smile. Nacht then proceeds on withdrawing the Curare Beak from Dodomekis' possession as he gives the unfortunate Mavro his final gratitude while also seeing him disappears from his sight.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-6 Seeing Nacht's insane act, Heidi then asks him whether there is also a specific reason behind the accident in his memories. In contrast with his previous wicked reasoning, Nacht answers his younger brother question by saying that those memories were deliberately inserted to Heidi's mind. As this fact shocked his younger brother, he proceeds on explaining that he inserted the memories in order to prompt Heidi to search for him because he wanted to see the result of his experiment. After that, Nacht revealed a gruesome past where he used Heidi for his experiment where it resulted on the younger brother to lose his memories. Nacht's sudden revelation quickly enrages Chitose Toriiooji and prompts her to ask for a definite reason. However, once again Nacht gives the assistant a vague answers in which resulted in Chitose to fall into silence.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 7-9 A moment later, while addressing Heidi as Barschheit, Nacht asks him to join the Mavro ranks. His sudden question once again prompts Chitose to shout at him while defending her instructor by saying that he will always side with the humans. Unfazed by the assistant's statement, Nacht re-enters his portal and reappears in front of his younger brother. He then quickly mention that he senses a slight uneasiness from Heidi and proceeds on asking whether it is because he is worried of the possibility of she is killed by Nacht. Once again, as he rise his hand, Nacht asks Barschheit to choose between the human or the so-called God species, the Mavros. Unfortunately, he is boldly rejected by his younger brother as Heidi also states that he doesn't want to be called Barschheit by the Mavros while launching his Air Slicer.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 10-13 Unscratched by his younger brother's attack, Nacht concludes that Heidi's answer is somewhat logical when considering that their mother is a human. As he placed his arm close to Heidi, Nacht decides to end his younger brother's life as he gives him an eerie smile. Fortunately, after witnessing Heidi who is trembling as he realized he's at his end, Nacht mentions that he never experienced the sensation that Heidi currently experienced to which he decides to spare his life. As he leaves through his portal, Nacht mentions about the upcoming war between the Mavro and humans and stating that the outcome would be a fun experiment for Heidi to analyze.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 14-16 Blood Ties Arc Through his dimensional portal, Nacht has been observing the fight between his younger brother and a fellow God-class member of Mavro. Seeing Barschheit manages to evolve and rise into an even higher level of Eureka-compatibility, Nacht can be seen smiling as he is pleased. Even though his fellow brethren is killed in result of his brother's evolution.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 16 Quotes Trivia * The word Nacht is German and Dutch in which literally means night. References Navigation Category:Eureka Users